Forever's Not Enough
by 8-faces of the moon-8
Summary: //SasuSaku// Sakura sees her brother through Sasuke. And Sasuke just doesn't liked it. He was a cold hearted for once. But when Sakura's presence affects him, ahhh... he never knew anything can happen when he take a chance to open his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I just kind of thinking... what if Sasuke and Sakura meet at different situation at different time? Argghh... Anyway, I just want to try this. This is my first try of angst as a genre. I don't expect readers will like this one. I published this for myself satisfaction. And I just want to share this story to all of you.

I'll continue this up til the end. THAT's FOR SURE.

**WARNING:** genre is angst and romance and drama. OCness included! This is only focused on Sasuke and Sakura. Nothing more about the anime.

**SUMMARY:** Sakura sees her brother through Sasuke. And Sasuke just doesn't liked it. He was a cold hearted for once. But when Sakura's presence affects him, ahhh... he never knew anything can happen when he take a chance to open his heart. -SasuSaku-

Standard disclaimer applied.

* * *

---

-8- **Forever's Not Enough**

**CHAPTER 1 **-8-

---

"Mother, Sakura-chan, I'll be back in an hour!" Haruno Akio called, climbing into the red Fiat. The car pulled out of the Haruno's driveway in Sacramento, California.

Sakura did not need to guess where her brother was going. He was going on a date with his beautiful girlfriend, Reiko.

She stared wistfully at the fading car, and wished she had Akio.

People often said Sakura did not resemble her family, and they were not wrong. After all, she was an adopted child.

Sakura had beautiful long pink hair and a slim body fit for a fifteen year old, while Akio's handsome features and slick dark blue hair resembled his father, who died years ago.

Mrs. Haruno Kimiko, the kind widow, as most people called her, was not beautiful for women of forty eight. But her kind face had no wrinkles and her black hair showed no specks of gray.

Sakura had a crush on Akio for three years now, and she loved him far more than a brother. His dark grey eyes could catch any girl's heart, but Sakura knew in her own heart that she loved Akio more than anyone else in the world, even Mrs. Haruno.

Sakura spent the hour reading and waiting for Akio, as she always did. The clock ticked noisily and the sound of Mrs. Haruno's knitting and her chair rocking could be heard throughout the house.

Late into the night the sound of keys in the door was heard and the door creaked open.

A boy Akio, of age eighteen stepped in quietly as a mouse and went up to his sister, who had fallen asleep waiting for him on the couch, her book across her lap.

Silently, he went up and put her head on his shoulder. The sleeping girl stirred but fell back into her slumber. Akio stroked Sakura's head gently for a while, and then kissed her cheek. The moments of silence were broken by the loud chiming of the grandfather clock, indicating midnight.

"Sakura-chan, I know of your feelings toward me," Akio whispered into the night and to his sleeping sister. His voice was so soothing, like a lullaby. "I am sorry I am unable to love you back as more, but I will always love you, almost as I love Reiko. You are a beautiful and gentle girl, like the night breeze that lures me to sleep each night. I have to go for a while now. Sleep well."

Akio slowly lifted Sakura's face up to his, and then gently placed his lips over hers. It was a short kiss, but a true one. Seconds later the boy left again.

Sakura opened her eyes and gazed at the empty driveway, trying to recall the kiss that she only half remembered, then fell back asleep.

The quiet dawn house of the Harunos was once again disturbed by the shrill ringing of the phone. Sakura rose from the couch and picked up the phone that rand at two o'clock. A male voice spoke.

"Miss Haruno, this is Officer Joe, from the Sacramento Police Department. I think you'd better come down to South Street. There has been an accident with your brother."

Then he hung up.

Sakura was still for a moment, before she threw down the receiver and screamed.

"Mother!"

Two ladies, one young, and one old, arrived at South Street minutes later. Police cars were everywhere, and there was an ambulance.

A small crowd was huddled around two bodies.

Sakura and Haruno Kimiko rushed and pushed through the crowd, where three officers were examining the two bodies.

One was a stranger, whose head was heavily bandaged and stains of blood were visible through the bandage.

The other was Akio. The boy's head was bleeding heavily and blood stained his body, where cuts and bruises were located. Two more officers came with a stretcher and lifted the stranger onto it.

"Emergency room immediately! There still might be hope." An officer said.

"What about my brother? He needs to go to the hospital, too!" Sakura screamed, her voice shaking uncontrollable as she stared at the bloody heap of her brother.

"He needs to go! Somebody, bring a stretcher!" Sakura was shrieking, tears streaming down her face as she wrung her hands desperately.

"Miss Haruno-chan, I'm sorry. There is no need for Akio to go to a hospital." The officer said, trying to soothe the frantic girl.

"Why not?! That person got to go! There's still hope!" Sakura cried, shaking her head.

"Haruno Akio is dead."

Sakura froze. Kimiko fainted, but Sakura didn't. Before she knew what she was doing, she grabbed the officer's shirt.

"You're lying. Akio said he was only going out for a little while. He's coming back!" Sakura cried shrilly. At that moment all she wanted was for her brother to come back. She thought she was going crazy.

"I'm sorry. But he is dead." The officer replied, looking sombre.

He loosened himself from Sakura's grip and walked away.

Sakura stood, and then knelt in front of Akio. She stroked his soft dark blue hair as he did to her, staining her hands with blood from his hair. Her tears spilled and she hugged Akio to her. The crowd slowly parted, leaving Sakura and the dead Akio.

The officer came over and patted Sakura's shoulder gently.

"Miss Haruno-chan, we have to take your brother." He said. The officer waved his hand and two other policemen gently pulled Sakura off Akio.

Sakura didn't know why she didn't object. But she didn't argue as Akio was lifted onto a stretcher and covered in a white cloth.

The sirens of the ambulance and police cars softened as they slowly drove away.

Sakura felt a fresh wave of tears come to her eyes, and she stood staring at the disappearing vehicles.

Haruno Akio died on December 14th.

* * *

Sakura-chan, have you packed all of your things?" Haruno Kimiko called from downstairs. "Your plane to England leaves at six!"

Sakura stuffed the rest of her clothes into her suitcase and snapped the suitcase shut. "Almost done, Mother!" The sixteen years old called back.

She hesitated as she looked at a picture of her and Akio. Her brother, who would've been nineteen if he hadn't died, had his arm around Sakura in the picture, and they were both smiling happily.

It had been almost a year since the death of her brother.

Sakura never really got over the tragic incident, but much to her surprise, life soon became normal again for all others, but never for Sakura. A part of her had died, and she knew it was her heart.

The young girl decided to attend a music orchestra school in England.

After Akio's death, they never shut down the small beach house Sakura's brother owned, but nobody ever went there again. However, everything inside was still active.

Sakura buried her thoughts and quickly placed the picture into her suitcase. She grabbed the bag and lifted it downstairs, where her mother was waiting for her.

"Come on, hurry up, dear." Mrs. Haruno beckoned, climbing into the driver's seat of their Fiat.

* * *

Mother and daughter bided each other goodbye at the airport. Haruno Kimiko kissed Sakura on the cheek and told her to go and be careful.

Hours and hours later the American Airlines landed at London airport.

Sakura climbed off the airplane along with the other passengers. Security guards stood still as statues at every entrance, and the airport this hour wasn't as crowded.

The girl's eyes darted around for some sign of what she was looking for, a person or people who represented the Carson Music School.

Just then Sakura heard her name.

"Miss Haruno Sakura!"

She spun around. A boy dressed in a blue uniform gestured toward her. He ran over and took her suitcase, escorting her to a small group of people who were dressed as he was.

The boy was red-haired and freckled. His British accent was strong and he seemed very polite.

"Sakura, this is our president, Mr. Aaron Spiel. And I'm Ryan." The red head introduce.

Sakura nodded and shook hands with Mr. Spiel.

"Welcome, Miss Haruno. We are honoured to have you attend our music school." Mr. Spiel said warmly. "Thank you for coming all this way."

They escorted Sakura to a van and rode to the school.

England was beautiful in an eerie way. Everything in London was so formal and exquisite. The construction was unique and brilliant, in Sakura's thoughts.

They arrived at a white marble building and went inside. Pictures and portraits of the orchestra and extraordinary players were hung all over the wall.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw a lock of slick blue hair disappear at a corner of the hallway the girl's breath caught in her chest as Akio's dark blue hair flashed across her mind. She dropped her suitcase and ran to the hall where she had seen the boy. But just then the doors opened and a crowd of students holding violins came out. Sakura searched frantically for the boy, but he was gone.

"Sakura, is anything wrong?" the voice of Randy brought her back to her senses.

"Oh, nothing." Sakuno hesitated, then asked. "Is there a boy named Haruno Akio in the orchestra?"

Randy looked at her, puzzled. "No, Sakura. Do you know someone of the name?" he asked. Sakura's eyes locked with Randy's, then she shook her head.

Later Sakura was brought to a dormitory, where there were two beds. Randy addressed Sakura to hers, which was on the far right.

"Sakura, I understand if you're tired, but in an hour there will be a welcome ceremony for you. You can come if you wish." Randy set down her suitcase and walked out. The girl peered around the dormitory and hung her clothes up in a closet that she shared with the other girl. She'd just set down her picture of Akio and her when the door opened and a girl entered. The girl glanced at Sakura, then walked up to her and held out her hand, her blonde curls dangling from an expensive butterfly hairpin.

"Hello, I'm Emily Radley. You share a room with me." The girl said abruptly in a superior tone.  
Sakura held out her own hand and shook Emily's.

"I'm Haruno Sakura." She introduced.

"Oh, so you're the girl from America? Going to the ceremony? I wouldn't miss all the attention for the world if I were you." Emily sat onto her own bed and popped a candy into her mouth. "I play the viola, you?"

"I play the harp." Sakura explained. She did not feel like engaging conversation with anyone right now, especially Emily. Emily seemed to read her thoughts, and she hopped off her bed, looking bored.

"Well, I'm leaving."

The girl slammed the door behind her.

* * *

An hour later, Sakura stepped up onto the stage and was introduced to the orchestra piece of one hundred and seventy.

Sakura scanned the big orchestra with interest. It was certainly a good orchestral. Suddenly, Sakura spotted the dark blue hair again. Once again, Sakura felt her heart hammer against her chest.

The boy's hair was slicked back and his head was down, studying the keys for the grand piano.

Sakura dropped the microphone with a loud clang and all heads turned to her. Emily and her huge group of friends smirked and giggled. The boy looked up and Sakura gasped with shock.

The boy was Akio. Exact dark grey eyes looked at her, except ten times colder, and the same pale skin and beautiful dark blue hair.

"Akio!" Sakura whispered, her voice hoarse with shock. The boy stepped up to her.

"What do you want, Haruno?" he asked icily.

"Oh, this is Sasuke Uchiha, our pianist." Randy explained, looking rather embarrassed at Sasuke's rude attitude. "He's rather inhospitable toward strangers."

But Sakura didn't hear him. All she saw was her handsome brother, standing alive in front of her. Tears filled her eyes and even Sasuke seemed surprise as the teardrops slid down Sakura's white face and dropped onto her harp.

"You're not dead." Sakura whispered.

"You are very much mistaken, Haruno. I never died. And my name is not Akio, it's Sasuke, S-A-S-U-K-E, in case you can't hear or spell." The boy turned on his heels and went back to the piano.

_Why is Akio being so mean and cold?_ Sakura thought. _He doesn't love me, he hates me. Why does he glare at me like that like he never knew me? _Clapping her hands over her mouth, Sakura sped out of the auditorium.

* * *

**A/N:** I know... I know... so much drama. I just want to try my luck on drama and angst. :p


	2. Chapter 2

---

-8- **Forever's Not Enough**

**CHAPTER 2 **-8-

---

"What did you call Sasuke, Sakura Haruno?" Emily demanded, rounding on Sakura forcefully, where Sakura was staring wistfully at the picture of her and Akio. Emily snatched the picture out of Sakura's hands.

"How did you know Sasuke?" she snapped, staring at the picture in disbelief and disgust.

"That's my brother Akio when he was still alive." Sakura said, reaching out to take her picture back. "Please give it to me."

Emily smirked and held the picture out of reach.

"You really like him, don't you?" she asked. Sakura looked away but didn't answer. To Sakura's horror, Emily dropped the picture. The glass frame crashed to the floor and it shattered. The picture lay in the puddle of broken glass.

"NO!" Sakura cried, bending to pick up the picture. The girl felt her heart shatter the moment the glass shattered. Tears streamed down on Sakura's face as she held the picture to her chest.

"Why did you have to do that?" Sakura cried, glaring up at Emily with tear-filled eyes.

"Oh, I'm soo sorry. It just slipped out of my hand." Emily said sarcastically. She moved her face closer to Sakura's. "But I'm warning you, Sakura Haruno, I like Sasuke, so stay away. He's mine." She stepped over the glass and stalked out, leaving Sakura and her shattered frame and heart.

* * *

Neither Sakura or Emily mentioned anything about the picture incident. Sakura performed spectacularly the next few days and their orchestra concert was a great success.

* * *

Sasuke walked over to his dormitory after the day of exhausting performing. His fingers were numb from playing. He reached his dormitory and found his dorm mate, Willis Patan sitting on the floor, three cups upside down in front of him.

"Want me to foretell your future for you, Uchiha?" Willis asked, wrinkling his forehead.

"No thanks, Patan. I've outgrown fortune-telling." Sasuke said coldly.

"Come on, Uchiha. Try it." Willis nagged, pulling on Sasuke's sleeve. The boy swung free and rolled his eyes, sitting down across from Willis.

"Pick one." Willis instructed, mixing the three cups up. Sasuke gave an impatient sigh and picked the middle one. Willis carefully opened the cup and took out a piece of paper.

"Ooo, this is a love spirit. It says the girl of your life is getting closer to you now. You will find on her a card that says the same thing as I said to you." Willis said, with a look of awe on his face.

Sasuke rolled his eyes in annoyance. "It's just a bunch of crap, as usual." He muttered, climbing into bed.

* * *

Sakura walked along back to her dormitories after a day of music class. Suddenly, a shoulder knocked into hers and immense pain shot through her shoulder bones. It was Sasuke. For a moment their eyes met. Sakura stared deep into Sasuke's grey eyes and saw something. She wasn't sure what it was, but it looked like a streak of sunlight through all the ice. She stared at him for a long while and he stared back. Sakura couldn't believe that anyone could look so alike in the world. The girl thought of Akio's handsome face, and his wonderful dark grey eyes, and that he would be standing here right next to her, them still joking and laughing like old times, if he hadn't died in that horrible accident. If it weren't for that other stupid driver, Akio would still be here— a single tear rolled down her cheek and she let it trickle down her chin.

"Why do you always cry whenever you see me, Haruno?" Sasuke asked, narrowing his eyes so they looked like slits.

"You remind me of someone," Sakura said vaguely, looking as if in a trance. "Someone that meant the world to me, someone who would be here today if that car accident hadn't occurred one year ago." Sakura turned on her heels and sped down the hall toward her dormitory. She hated facing Sasuke. She didn't look back to see Sasuke staring after her for a long time. Somehow he remembered so clearly the way she looked at him. The way her tears rolled down her cheeks when she looked into her eyes. He slowly felt his heart crack.

_Why he cared_, Sakura thought. Why would he care about she cried. Unless he really is Akio? Before Sakura could go into solutions of how that was possible, something on the ground caught her eye. It was a card that was laying face down. Curiously Sakura picked it up.

"The boy of your life is getting closer." Sakura read the card out loud. The girl smiled wanly. She didn't believe in fortune telling, but all the same Sakura stuffed the card into her pocket, then went off to her dorm.

* * *

Emily Radley sat in music class, her beady eyes focused on Sasuke. How she loved his icy glare and his hair was black and admirable. The time ticked by slowly as Emily spent thirty minutes staring at the side of Sasuke's face. She noticed his glance turn to Sakura several times and the girl's eyes narrowed into a sneer.

_He never even looked at me_, Emily thought angrily, her glint filled with not envy, but jealousy. What's so great about that Sakura girl anyway? Emily had always been known as the princess of Beauty to all her schoolmates, and her wealthy background was most admirable. Most boys' desire was to have Emily as their girlfriend. And yet, Emily thought glumly, the only boy she loved never even showed the slightest interest toward her. But somehow, Emily Radley was going to get what she wanted, even if her father's money couldn't buy it.

Emily took out her most expensive quill and very carefully and slowly slid it into Sakura's schoolbag. The girl glanced around to make sure no one was watching, before she burst into a fit of fake tears. All heads turned to her.

"Miss Radley, what's wrong?" the teacher, Ms. Spinner asked, her chalk breaking in half out of her surprise.

"My quill! My most expensive and precious quill is gone! It was a gift from my grandma, before she died!" Emily sobbed, pretending to look devastated. Everyone began to look around for her pen.

"Everyone, turn your bags inside out." The teacher ordered. Everyone did so obediently. Emily saw with grim satisfaction that Sakura looked dumbstruck when the quill fell out of her backpack.

"Sakura Haruno, how dare you!" Emily cried, pointing a menacing finger at Sakura. "You are a thief!"

Everyone threw loathing looks at Sakura and the teacher scolded her. "Miss Haruno, you must understand that thievery is strictly forbidden and will not be tolerated at this school. I will have to report this. Do you have anything to say?"

Sakura looked at Emily in disbelief but did not say anything. Emily sneered at her. "No, this is unacceptable, Ms. Spinner. I will take the punishment." Sakura said after a moment.

* * *

Sasuke stared at Sakura in astonishment. He saw Emily frame Sakura. _Why hadn't she denied it?_ He thought, bewildered.

Long after class was over, Sasuke watched Sakura wash the board and scrub the tables. He stood waiting until she was done, then stepped up to her.

"Wanna go for a walk?" he asked quietly. Sakura looked up in surprise.

* * *

Sakura and Sasuke walked along the sandy beach in silence. They both stared at their feet and the sand, each avoiding the other's eyes carefully. Finally, Sasuke broke the silence.

"Why didn't you deny it and speak the truth? Look at your hands, they are blistering and red from all that work, and yet, why did you not tell the truth to avoid such pain?" he asked, finally finding his voice. It was his first time taking a walk with a girl. He never knew it would be so awkward. For a moment, Sakura didn't reply, as if thinking of an answer.

"Emily Radley is not someone you would want to mess with. She is stubborn as a rock and wouldn't give up until she gets her way. If I don't give up, she will think of more ways to accuse me." Sakura replied earnestly. "You know, she seems very attracted to you." Sakura added as an afterthought, or perhaps to change the subject.

Sasuke's face clouded over instantly. "That's none of your business." He said shortly. "I've known Emily for long. She is not quite my type."

Sakura fell silent.

"It's getting cold, let's go back inside." Sasuke suggested after another moment of silence. Sakura nodded and they started to walk back to the school.

* * *

That night Sakura dreamed of Akio again. She dreamed that he had come back to life, and they had reunited already. Her heart was filled with happiness. They were to be wedded. On the happiest day of Sakura's life, just as the moment when Akio was to give Sakura the ring, Emily came up and stabbed her in the back. She felt intense pain and saw Akio fading away— Sakura woke up screaming and sobbing. It was then that she realized she was still in her dormitory, and that Akio was dead. It was close to midnight, and to Sakura's enormous relief Emily had not yet returned. Her thoughts drifted to Akio, and her heart sank. Why did she have to think about him? She thought desperately. All she wanted was Akio's life back.

Just then the dormitory door opened and the figure of a boy came in. Sakura sat up, her eyes slightly unfocused. As her vision slowly cleared, she gasped. It was Akio.

"Sakura, are you alright?" Akio said. "I heard you screaming."

Sakura threw her arms around Akio's neck.

"Akio, why did you have to leave me like that? You really-really scared me when the police officer said you died in that crash!" Sakura murmured, hugging him close to her. Her tears were mingled with sweat from her dream, and she held him.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3

---

-8- **Forever's Not Enough**

**CHAPTER 3 **-8-

---

Sasuke was totally surprised. Sakura clung onto his neck and broke down completely. He didn't know why he didn't shove her off and snap at her to come back to reality, but he didn't. He just let her hug him and weep.

"How could you leave me like that? Do you know how much I missed you? I thought about you every night, Akio. I love you so much." Sakura wept, her voice shattering.

Sasuke didn't speak.

"Akio, please don't leave me again—" Sakura gasped. Then, to Sasuke's astonishment, she pressed her soft lips on his and kissed him softly.

_She's in such pain and suffering so much_, Sasuke thought sadly. _She must've loved Akio with all of her heart._ Tears slid rapidly down Sakura's face from her half opened eyes.

Just then Sakura gasped in surprise and stopped kissing Sasuke.

"I—I'm so sorry, Sasuke." She apologized hastily.

Sasuke continued to stare at Sakura. "It's alright." He said, beginning to blush. "I'd better go now." he said awkwardly.

Sakura blushed and nodded. She draped a robe around her shoulders and escorted Sasuke downstairs.

"Can't tell me who Akio is?" Sasuke asked. Sakura looked at him and shook her head sadly.

"I'm afraid not, Sasuke," she said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke's smile faded. "You know, it's better if you stopped living in the shadow of that dead boy!" he said stiffly, his lips pursed in a thin line.

Sakura turned to Sasuke in disbelief. "How I live my life is my business, not yours!" she snapped.

"Use your brains, if you have any," Sasuke shot back. "What good is it to live thinking Akio will come back, when he will never!"

The girl felt a fresh wave of tears flow down her face. "And what would you know about love, Uchiha Sasuke?" she snapped coldly. "I bet some block of ice like you never loved anyone in your life! How would you know how I loved Akio?"

Sasuke didn't answer.

Sakura stared furiously at him for a moment, then stormed back to her dormitory. She slammed her door shut. Emily had not yet returned. Sakura was glad. She was getting sick of the girl's taunting. Sakura stood fuming for a long time, hot tears stinging her eyes bitterly.

* * *

Sasuke stood still in the hallway downstairs. Sakura's words hurt him more than he could have ever imagined. He never thought any words could affect him so deeply. But she was right. He didn't know anything about love, until he met Sakura, until today. And he never did love anyone in his life. He didn't know how to love. His father had been in a gang. He had lost money so he began taking money from Mrs. Uchiha's side of the family. He killed Mrs. Uchiha's parents and was later assassinated by the gang leader. Mrs. Uchiha had sent Sasuke under the protection of a friend, before jumping into a lake and died. Sasuke lived for twelve years being tortured and enslaved by the couple who he thought was his parents. Then the couple lost everything from a robbery and sold him to Mrs. Uchiha's aunt, an elderly woman who was too old to care for him. On her deathbed, she revealed the truth Sasuke had never known. The old lady gave Sasuke her small fortune and he attended the orchestra. Aaron Spiel, upon hearing Sasuke's tragic life, took no money from him. He never did love. Only carrying a little thankfulness for his mother's aunt, who had told him the truth, he had spent his sixteen years of life in misery. Nobody could understand the pain and misery he went through. Now he lived with Aaron Spiel and Mr. Spiel's son, and for the last two years, he had lived like a human.

Emily watched silently behind the door. An angry sneer of jealousy formed her mouth and she exhaled deeply, her devious eyes shining with malice toward Sakura.

* * *

It was the next day and Sakura was finished with class. The day was stormy and gray, with thunder rumbling in a distance. She was putting her books into her locker when Emily came speeding toward her.

"Sakura, I don't know who did it! Come!" Emily gasped, panting slightly. Sakura turned curiously and went after Emily. Emily led Sakura to their dormitory. Sakura opened the door and gasped. Her drawers were flung open, and all her photos with Akio were torn up and it scattered the floor. Tears stung her eyes as she bend to pick the ripped pieces of her photos. Her heart hurt like crazy and she slid onto the floor. Slowly, she felt her breath catch in her throat. She couldn't breathe.

Emily sneered behind Sakura's back and quickly dropped a quill down onto the floor. Then gasped.

"Look!" Emily cried, bending to pick up the pen again as Sakura turned around.

"What is that?" she asked wearily.

"This pen, it's—it's—" Emily stammered.

"Whose is it, Emily? Whose is it?" Sakura demanded, grabbing the pen.

"It's Sasuke's!" Emily said slowly, studying Sakura's face. Her eyes widened in horror and anger. Then Sakura ran out of the room.

Emily's lips curled into a sneer.

* * *

Sakura burst through Sasuke's door to find him studying. His dorm mate Willis was sprawled over his fortune cards. They both looked up in alarm.

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura shrieked, tears flooding down her cheeks. "How dare you do that!"

"What are you talking about, Sakura?" Sasuke asked, looking at her, puzzled.

"Don't deny it! Yesterday we fought and today I find my room wrecked and Akio's pictures torn up!" she screamed.

"Knew something like that would happen." Willis said.

"Shut up, Willis. Your room wrecked?" asked Sasuke, concerned. "But who—"

"And guess what I found?" Sakura went on. "This!" she threw the quill down onto the floor.

Sasuke stared at it.

"That is not mine!" he cried, enraged. "Sakura, this is treacherous!"

The girl covered her ears. "You know what's treacherous? Is why I ever see good in a horrid person like you!" she snapped, before bolting out the door, leaving Sasuke staring after her.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE...**


	4. Chapter 4

---

-8- **Forever's Not Enough**

**CHAPTER 4 **-8-

---

Sakura cried and cried that night. She didn't return to her dormitory tonight, because she knew Emily would be smirking. So Sakura spend the night walking around the area. She was not exactly angry, just heartbroken. She had trusted Sasuke with her heart, and also secretly loved him. Yet he did something beyond horrid, and now the shadow of Akio weighed her down even more. How could she have been so gullible and naive?

Just then Sakura felt the same pain strike her as it did when she found her wrecked photos. Her legs suddenly felt weak, and they buckled beneath her. Her energy drained out of her slowly and she fell down.

A loud hound threw Sakura out of her pain. She suddenly realized she was kneeling in the middle of the street and a car was roaring down the road. Maybe this is how Akio died, she thought vaguely. A loud honk and a blinding flash of light. Maybe that's it. The car horn honked again but Sakura didn't have the strength to move. White light blinded her and she knew nothing. Her fortune card fell out of her pocket and was crushed by the wheels of the car.

Sasuke ran down the dark street, searching frantically for Sakura. He had never felt so worried in his life. His dark blue hair flew behind him and he breathed heavily, but didn't stop. Far away, he heard a honk, but a car was nowhere in sight. A horrible feeling struck his head and he began to run, shouting Sakura's name. But there was no response.

Far ahead, lit by the dim street lights, Sasuke saw what seemed like a large obstacle in the middle of the street. He ran closer and saw it was Sakura. There was little blood, but there was blood at the corner of her mouth. Sasuke was horrified. He picked up her body and began to run again, ignoring the cramp in his side. He ran faster than he ever had in his life, even holding Sakura. He felt a prickling tear at the corner of his eye, but it didn't fall.

Ambulance sirens screeched as it sped down the road. Inside the ambulance was a Sakura on a stretcher and beside her was Sasuke, Aaron Spiel and Emily Radley. The three waited impatiently outside the emergency room.

Sasuke paced back and forth with a furrowed brow, while Aaron Spiel peered anxiously at the door. Emily sat still as stone, deep in thought. Sakura was now in the emergency room, and it was all something that started out with her. If she hadn't wrecked Akio's photos out of her jealousy, Sakura wouldn't have left and got hit by the car.

_Damn it_, Emily thought. She just had to get hit, didn't she? But she probably knew about Emily anyway. _Sakura just wanted Sasuke to like her more, that's why she got hit on purpose, and plus, who told her to go outside at night anyway_, Emily thought sneeringly. _Yes, that was it. Nothing on earth happens just when it's not supposed to. Life isn't that on target._ Emily got angrier as she thought about it. _That little witch! She won't get Sasuke! Not while Emily Radley is around._

Three hours later the doctor came out to meet them.

"Miss Haruno is in no danger," the doctor replied. Sasuke sighed with relief. "There is no need to worry her mother. Just a sprained ankle, a slightly twisted back and a few bruises won't kill her. Sakura has been transferred to a regular ward. You may visit her."

Dawn slowly arises and Sasuke was nodding off toward the wall. Sakura was still unconscious and he had been with her ever since. Emily and Mr. Spiel had left later during the night.

Sakura began to stir, making Sasuke wake with a start. Sakura's eyes slowly fluttered open. She blinked and saw Sasuke peering at her, concern written across every syllable of his handsome face.

"Oh, hi," Sakura said stiffly, sitting up. Sasuke awkwardly helped her. "What are you doing here?"

"I want to talk, Sakura." Sasuke said earnestly.

They walked along the pretty hedges of the hospital garden.

"So." They said in unison, both with different attempts.

"You first." Sakura said.

"No, you're a girl." Sasuke replied politely.

"Have you been with me the whole time?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded and she sighed. "You didn't have to."

"Still think I wrecked your photos?" Sasuke asked quietly. The girl didn't reply for a long time.

"I guess not. I was so stunned the moment Emily told me it was your quill. And it hurt so much. I guess I blew up at you." She said.

"It's still true. You can't live in a shadow forever." The boy began cautiously.

"And what would you know?" Sakura said coldly.

"I don't, but it doesn't seem right." Sasuke said defiantly.

"And why do you even care?" Sakura snapped, flaring up.

"Because I care about you!" Sasuke blurted out, stunned at his own daring. And before he knew what he was doing, he threw his arms around Sakura. "I—I love you."

Sakura stool still in Sasuke's embrace, stunned. Sasuke, love her? Of all the girls who liked him, he loved her? He was just like Akio. So sincere. So serious. Tears stung her eyes. Not tears of anger or sadness, but somehow tears of surprise and joy. Her arms lingered uncertainly around his waist. She thought she would never love again, but now she realized she was in love with Sasuke. And just until now, did she realize that. Sakura tightened her arms around Sasuke, and so did he, more confidently. They hugged for long, each admiring the other's daring and happiness, and yet each just as proud and relieved of themselves.

Finally they broke apart.

Sakura confessed she was tired, and her twisted back was beginning to hurt, so they returned to the ward. Sasuke sat by Sakura, with her in his arms.

"Sasuke, do you know which is my favorite poem?" Sakura whispered, her voice tired but happy.

"Tell me." Sasuke said soothingly.

"My mother read it to me when I was little. My father had died, so she chanted this poem often it's called "Love":  
Love is a legend, love is a story.  
Love is a feeling, an experience, and a memory.  
It's something I can't see,  
It's something just for two.  
Yet I feel so special,  
When I'm with you.  
Through storm and fire,  
I feel the strong desire.  
Down cliffs and rivers,  
So we can be together,  
Up mountains and hills,  
Just me and you forever."

Sakura stopped and leaned on Sasuke's shoulder.

"That's lovely." Sasuke said. "I feel the same way toward you." He smiled.

Minutes passed and Sakura slowly fell asleep. Sasuke laid her down and gently kissed her on the forehead, then left.

* * *

"Miss Sakura, you can leave today." Dr. Brown informed her. "Feeling better?"

"I'm fully recovered, due to your careful treatment. Thank you." Sakura said, packing up her books.

"You know, Mr. Uchiha is a fine young man." Dr. Brown said suddenly.

Sakura looked up in surprise. "Yes indeed he is."

"Do you really think he can replace Mr. Akio's place in your heart?" the doctor stopped cleaning and looked down at his hands. "He will never be Akio, you know. My wife died, and though I've met some fine young women, they will never replace her. Are you really loving him, or just using him as a mere shadow of Akio? If you're just using him, you will hurt him more than you can imagine."

Sakura looked down, too. New that Dr. Brown had mentioned it, she wasn't sure anymore if she wanted Sasuke. She didn't want to hurt him and use him merely because he looks like Akio. She can't pretend he is Akio, because he's not. That would be too unfair for him.

Sakura suddenly realized she was still standing in the ward. She quickly bid the doctor goodbye and left.

Sakura reached her dormitory thirty minutes later. Emily stood there, glaring at her.

"Emily, what—"

Emily slapped Sakura across the face.

"You filthy little hag, how dare you get involved with Sasuke?" the girl snapped, her face in a frightful glare. "I told you to stay away. He's mine. You just like him because he looks like that wretched brother of your Akio!! You have to break up! You're hurting Sasuke rather than loving him!" she glared at Sakura, hate in her blazing blue eyes.

Sakura was staring intently at Emily, tears in her eyes. They weren't tears from the stinging pain, but from the fact that Emily was right.

"I can give him real love! How can you just come in and break us apart? We were a fine couple before you came in! You're so unfair to me, and to him!" Emily glowered at Sakura, then stormed out of the room.

* * *

**A/N: just to let you know, Dr. Brown is a friend of Harunos. He migrated just after his wife's funeral.**


	5. Chapter 5

---

-8- **Forever's Not Enough**

**CHAPTER 5 **-8-

---

"Student, as you all knows," Mr. Spiel's voice came through the loudspeaker. "The annual music ball is to be held in one week. The gym will not be available due to decorating. Please prepare."

Sasuke looked eagerly at Sakura. He had gone to the last ball with Emily, but this year he was looking forward to a real nice and romantic time with Sakura. However, she wasn't looking his way, or was she avoiding his eyes?

After class, Sasuke hastened to catch up with Sakura.

"Sakura, let's go to the ball together." He said, taking her hand. "It'll be great." But she didn't reply.

"Sasuke, I—I don't think I'm going to go." Sakura stammered, to Sasuke's surprise. "I'm a little ill this week. I think I'm going to rest for a bit." Sakura shook free of Sasuke and walked away, her head bowed. A few minutes later Emily came up, to Sasuke's dismay.

"Sasuke," she said sweetly. "Since Sakura's not going, are you willing to come again with me?" she batted her eyebrows furiously at him in a cute way. Sasuke stared after Sakura, who was well out of sight already. Then back at Emily, who was looking anxiously at him. He nodded.

Emily's beautiful face broke into a smile. "It will be a success." She took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, then left.

* * *

"Sakura, tell me what's wrong." Sasuke begged.

"I told you, I'm ill." Sakura replied.

"You're hiding, I can tell."

Sakura bit her lip, then turned to him in a matter-of-fact way. "Sasuke, I don't want to hurt you, OK? I don't know if I really love you, or I'm just seeing Akio through you." She blurted out.

Sasuke looked astounded. "But I thought—"

"Yes, you thought I love you! I don't know if it's real love, Sasuke! Just, please, go with Emily!" Sakura began to tremble uncontrollably. She got up and ran, ran all the way to the dormitory, well out of Sasuke's sight.

* * *

"Sakura, you have to go to the ball." Emily pleaded, a purr in her voice. "Go with Randy, he asked you. That way you won't hurt Sasuke and you will get to have fun also." Emily reached into her suitcase and pulled out a beautiful dress of red satin. She measured Sakura's body quickly. "We're about the same size. Here, this is a dress of mine. It fits you perfectly. You can have it."

Sakura looked at Emily, surprised at her sudden kindness toward her. "No, this is too beautiful and acquisitive—" she began, but Emily shoved the dress into Sakura's arms.

"You simply must go, Sakura. I'll wait for you at the ball." Emily said hastily, and left before Sakura could refuse.

* * *

The night of the ball was cheerful and wonderful. Finally Sakura gave in to Emily's endless nagging and dressed in the red satin dress. Emily and her crowd of friends were to meet their dates in the gym, but Randy waited for Sakura.

Sasuke and Emily stood chatting. Sasuke had worn a long and handsome black suit and a tie, while Emily wore a red satin dress. The gym was crowded with people, half of them Emily's snobby and popular friends. Sasuke's mind kept drifting to Sakura, and twice he had started for the door to go visit her but was stopped by Emily.

Just then his eyes caught on a flash of red that just entered the gym. It was Sakura, and Randy, and she was wearing exactly what Emily was wearing. Shocked, Sasuke dropped his cookie.

Emily noticed too, and suddenly put a hand to her head. She looked at Sasuke, who caught her.

"I feel so ashamed, Sasuke. Sakura told me she didn't like that dress that it was ugly and a waste of money, yet she goes and buy the exact same one to the ball. I think I'll go back to my dormitory before she sees me." She sped away before Sasuke could stop her. He was still staring in stunned silence at Sakura, a look of disbelief and disgust on his face. She had lied to him, and she had lied to Emily. She told him she wasn't coming, and yet she turns up with Randy. What kind of rotten heart does she have?

* * *

Two days had passed since the ball, and Sasuke refused to speak a word to Sakura. He stayed with Emily, who was beyond happy. She had won Haruno Sakura, finally. Sakura began to feel the horrible pain more often and sometimes she felt weak and tired. She decided to ignore it, but the pains and weakness came more often, so she went for a check-up from Dr. Brown. Sakura waited patiently outside of the examination room while Dr. concluded the results.

He came out two hours later, his face somber and the conclusion paper shook in his trembling hands.

"Sakura, the results were that you have received none other than leukaemia." The doctor said.

For a moment, Sakura was sure she had misunderstood him. "I—I'm sorry, Dr. Brown?"

"You have caught leukaemia, a cancer that affects your blood."

Sakura looked carefully at the doctor to make sure he wasn't joking. "M-Maybe you should do the results over again—"

"Sakura, I did it three times already. There is no mistake." The doctor said gravely. "I'm afraid the only way to cure leukaemia is to do surgery. But the price is unreasonably high—but I suppose you can always try the medicine."

"I'll take that, then." Sakura said quietly.

* * *

The medicine bottle shook in Sakura's hand as she stumbled back to the school. Lukemia? How could it have been this serious? She never imagined it was that bad. What will she do now? Certainly she couldn't afford the operation, but what else is there to do? Maybe, just maybe, Sakura thought, the medicine will cure me. I'll just have to wait and pray.

* * *

Sasuke glance uneasily around him. He had a feeling someone had been following him ever since he had left Emily. They had gone to music class together, then she went off shopping. And he just went for a walk.

A dark shadow flickered past again. Sasuke spun quickly, but there was nobody in sight.

_Damn it_, he thought. Escaped again. He moves really quickly. He was just about to turn when the culprit lunged out at him. Sasuke yelled in surprise but ducked just in time. The shadow fell a few feet before him but got up quick as a flash. It was Randy. Randy pulled out a gun and pointed it at Sasuke.

"Randy—"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for putting this in your favorite stories!!! I didn't expect that, though because this is angst and this and that so, XD. I really appreciate it!**


	6. Chapter 6

---

-8- **Forever's Not Enough**

**CHAPTER 6 **-8-

---

Sakura returned from the hospital, her ears pounding slightly.

"You will not live for lone," Dr. Brown's words rung in her ears. "If you don't do the operation, there is a chance that you will die shortly. And even the operation can only extend your life span and not fully cure it."

Sakura was immersed in her thoughts when a deadly voice reached her ears.

"I am son of the gang leader, your filthy father's master." It was Randy's voice! Sakura quickly ducked behind a building to listen to the conversation.

"My father?" came Sasuke's surprised voice.

"Your father, Fugaku Uchiha, was a filthy piece of crap. He stole money from my father when he was broke. He deserved to be killed. Now my father is dead, the gang is dismissed, and yet I'm the only one who remains loyal to my father." Randy held out the gun.

Sakura clapped her hand over her mouth in horror. She reached quietly into her purse and pulled out her cell phone. Glancing uneasily at them to see what Randy was doing, she dialled 911 and gave them the address. The police said they would be there shortly.

She turned back to Randy, but Sasuke was talking now.

"I never knew my father, and I don't have one either." He said coolly, glowering at Randy.

"For years I have followed you to kill you. I have killed three of the unloyal gang members already. And now, to get rid of you."

Sakura gasped. She heard sirens, but Randy seemed not to notice. Sakura ran to see the police cars. Officers leapt out and they ran back to Randy and Sasuke.

Half way there, Sakura heard a blast. No doubt Randy had pulled the trigger. There was a muffled yell and Sakura's heart stopped.

* * *

"Sakura," Dr. Brown informed Sakura, who was waiting outside of the emergency room anxiously. "The situation is grim. Sasuke was shot severely in the stomach and a whole part of his liver is ruined. The only way to help him is for someone to transfer part of their liver to him. But—"

"I'll do it." Sakura said instantly.

Dr. Brown sighed. "I was afraid you would say that. But you have to understand that you have lukemia and if you transfer your liver, or part of it to Sasuke, it will shorten your life span." He said.

"Please, Dr. Brown.. Please, I have to help him!" Sakura begged.

The doctor sighed. "Well, alright. I see you truly love him."

"Please don't tell him I did it." Sakura said. The doctor looked astonished.

"But why would you not want him to know of your love for him?" he asked.

Sakura looked away. "I have hurt him enough. I don't want him to know that I sacrificed part of me. He'll regret and feel bad for the rest of his life. Just say that you cured him, please."

The doctor sighed for the third time. "Well alright. If you are so stubborn about it. Come to the operation room."

* * *

The next day Sakura's operation had been completed successfully. Sasuke was still unconscious but Sakura was awake and getting ready to leave.

"Thank you, Dr. Brown. Please don't tell Sasuke. Take good care of him." She said.

Just then the door opened and Sasuke entered. His face was pale and tired. Sakura gasped and shut herself quickly in the closet in the doctor's office.

"Sasuke, what are you doing up from bed?" she heard Dr. Brown ask.

"I'm alright, Dr. Thank you. I expect I will be able to leave in a few days?" Sasuke asked. Sakura thought his voice was more hoarse and strained than usual.

Suddenly she felt pain rapidly streaming through her bones and muscles. Her whole body felt immensely weak and rubbery. Her vision was turning from black to normal and to black again repeatedly. Unable to control herself, Sakura fell with a loud thud. Sasuke, who was heading out the door, turned. But Sakura was saved by Dr. Brown.

"Oh, damn it, it must be the books in my closet again. And I just restacked them!" he said exasperatedly.

Sasuke smiled wanly and left. Sakura began to cry. She wanted Sasuke to know she loved him, but she didn't want to hurt him anymore. The doctor helped her out and let Sakura cry.

* * *

"Hi, mother. How are you?" Sakura said into the phone. It was night back at the dormitory and she was calling her mother.

"I'm fine, Sakura, dear." Haruno Kimiko's voice replied. "And you?"

"I'm—" Sakura considered for a moment to tell her mother about her situation, but decided against it. "I'm alright, mother. Can I ask you if you could ever forget father?" she asked quietly.

"No, Sakura, I will not forget your father ever." Mrs. Haruno answered. "I will not, and I cannot. Because once someone is deep in your heart, you will never be able to forget him."

Sakura felt tears roll down her cheek. "Thanks, Mother." She whispered. "I'll talk to Sasuke then." She added vaguely, before she knew what she was doing.

"Sasuke who?" Haruno Kimiko suddenly demanded.

" Sasuke Uchiha."

"Him?" cried Mrs. Haruno to Sakura's great surprise. "You have to break up. You cannot be with him."

"Why? Do you know him mother?"

"N-No, well yes, Sakura. I'll fax an article to you right now, then you'll understand."

They chatted for a while longer, then Sakura hung up. She watched the fax machine as an article was printed out. She read it, and gasped.

December 28th, 2001

Mr. Leon Spiel came to Sacramento for some meetings he had to attend in the name of his father, Mr. Aaron Spiel. It was then that he lost his young life. Late in the night of December 14th, his car had collided with that of Akio Haruno's, and he was sent directly to the hospital. Akio Haruno was killed instantly after the crash. Leon had received a severe bump in the head and a variety of cuts, but no big danger, and was sent back to London, England two days later, where he lived with his father and stepbrother, adopted Uchiha Sasuke. However, four days later, it was said he developed tumour from a bump in his head and died a week later.

Sakura looked up, stunned. So it was Sasuke's brother who had killed Akio. Leon had killed Akio. Sasuke was as good the murderer of her brother.

* * *

Sasuke bumped headlong into Sakura after music class the next day. She looked up at him firmly.

"Sakura, let's not break up." Sasuke, said, grabbing her arm.

She looked up at him and saw a look. He wasn't quite sure what, glistering in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. We were never meant to be together. We can never be together, either." She said. She swung free of him and walked away. As she did, a piece of white fax paper fell out of her bag. Sasuke picked it up and read. As he did, his eyes widened in horror and he understood. His brother had killed Akio, the person Sakura had loved most in her life.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading!!! I appreciate it a lot! SUPER!


	7. Chapter 7

---

-8- **Forever's Not Enough**

**CHAPTER 7 **-8-

---

"Father, how did Leon die?" Sasuke asked Aaron Spiel.

The man stopped in his tracks and looked at Sasuke in surprise. "Why do you ask?" he asked sharply.

"Tell me!" Sasuke exclaimed.

"He died with cancer, don't you know?" Aaron Spiel said.

"He killed Akio Haruno, Sakura's brother, and then developed tumour from the crash, right?" Sasuke cried.

His father froze. "How did you find out?"

Sasuke shoved the letter in his father's face. The man read it and sighed.

"I knew how much you love Sakura. I didn't want you to know." Mr. Spiel said.

"How did things become this way?" Sasuke yelled. "Why is love so unfair? Now she will hate me forever. I am the brother of Akio's murderer!"

Meanwhile Sakura was back in her dormitory, her cell phone held tightly in her hand. She hesitantly dialled Akio's beach house number. Sakura waited for the four rings to pass, then Akio's voice: Please leave a message.

"Akio," Sakura whispered into the receiver, her voice choked with misery. "I haven't called you in a long time. How are you? I am in love with the brother of your murderer. I can't control my emotions, Akio. You had always been a good resource. Please help me." Sakura paused, so her tears would not spill. She swallowed, then went on. "Help me, Akio. I don't know if I should love him or not. Mother said a person who is deep in your heart is unforgettable. That person was you, but I'm not sure if Sasuke has replaced you or not— please help me decide—"Sakura's voice trailed off as she broke down completely. She felt pain burn her muscles and drain out her energy, and she squinted in her pain. The telephone receiver fell out of her hand and crashed to the ground. The power button hit the floor and the phone shut off. Sakura slumped onto the floor and clutched her chest, wincing in pain. She crawled to her bed and climbed in.

How long she slept, Sakura didn't know. But it was break, so she didn't have to worry about school. When she woke up, the sun was shining through the curtains. She still felt weak, but didn't feel any pain. Sakura got up and dressed, and was about to leave when there was a knock on her door. Sakura opened it and found Sasuke standing at the doorway.

"Oh, hello." Sakura said quietly.

Sasuke studied her.

"Sakura, you look terrible." He said, concerned. He reached out to touch her face, but stopped. "Uh—I just want to tell you that Mr. Spiel has appointed me to go study in France, and—and—" he stopped and looked down. "And, well, I just wanted to tell you." He turned to walk away.

Sakura felt her heart break again. Sasuke was going to leave her. _What should I do?_ She thought desperately. _He was going right now, maybe leaving me forever, just like Akio_. Before Sakura could decide, she ran up and hugged Sasuke around the waist. He stopped moving and stood still.

"Sasuke, I love you!" Sakura whispered, her tears falling and she lay her head on the back of his shoulder. She tightened her arms around him.

Sasuke felt the prickling feeling at the corner of his eye again, but he didn't let the tear fall. He laid his hands on hers.

* * *

Sasuke and Sakura walked along the sandy beach, their bare feet crashing with the waves.

"I'm sorry, Sakura." Sasuke said after a moment of silence.

"It's ok.. It's not your fault." Sakura said quietly, shifting her feet. "And plus, it's already in the past. You're right, I can't live in the past and shadow forever." She felt a sudden gust of wind hit her insides and closed her eyes and waited for it to go away.

"I leave the day after tomorrow. My stuff's packed already." Sasuke said awkwardly. Sakura took his hand.

"Sasuke, when will you come back?" she asked.

"In a year." The boy replied.

Sakura thought how long and painful that period of time would be without him. Then tell him not to go, he'll listen, part of her brain was saying. She opened her mouth but the other half of her brain restrained her.

_No! If you want him to be happy, think for him, think for his career. This is very important to him, let him go._

She suddenly felt weak and her stomach churned with pain. Sakura put her hand over her stomach and she knelt down, still holding Sasuke's hand. Her weight pulled him back.

"What's wrong, Sakura?" he asked.

"I-I slipped and I fell." Sakura said before she could stop herself. It was the lamest lie she'd ever heard of told. Sasuke laughed and pulled her up.

"Good luck there, Sasuke. I'll wait for you to return." Sakura said, squeezing his hand. He squeezed her hand in return to show his appreciation. Sakura felt her stomach churn again and she flinched. Sasuke put his hand around her waist and she felt better. Her vision was clearing and blurring again.

"Sasuke, it's cold. I think I'll go rest now." Sakura said.

"I'll walk you to your dorm." Sasuke offered.

* * *

"How could you let him go?" Emily screamed, pointing a finger at Sakura.

"I let him go because it was his wish." Sakura said sincerely, sitting down on her bed.

"Sakura Haruno! How dare you say you give him true love!" Emily shouted. "If I were you, I would not leave him! If I were you, I would always be at his side! If I were you—"

"Emily, you're only thinking of what you want. How could you be so selfish?" Sakura asked, taking a step toward Emily. "How could you say you truly love him? Have you ever considered what he wants? You think about what you want him to do! Not what he wants for himself!" she stopped and for once glared back and stared firmly back at her. Emily sneered.

"There are many ways to love. You always think you do everything for the best. Not always your ways are the best. And just because I don't want him to leave doesn't mean I don't truly love Sasuke!" Emily turned on her heels and stormed out.

* * *

"Sasuke, please don't go to France!" Emily begged. She and Sasuke were in an empty classroom. "I'm your girlfriend, please don't leave me!" she hugged Sasuke.

"Emily, I'm sorry, but I have to go." Sasuke said." Even Sakura—"

"Then let's get married and I'll go with you!" Emily went on, trying to stop Sasuke from mentioning Sakura's name.

"What are you talking about, Emily?"

"Why is that girl so much better than me to you?" Emily screamed. "If today Sakura said this to you instead of me, would you say yes?"

"I'm not going to answer that question."

"Why not?"

"Because Sakura would never be so unreasonable!"

Emily burst into tears. "So loving you, not wanting to lose you is being unreasonable? Fine, go to France! I don't care!" she ran out, sobbing.

* * *

"Sasuke, take care." Sakura said. They had arrived at the terminal to France. "Remember, I'll wait for you."

Sasuke nodded. "Emily came to me yesterday and said loads of nonsense. She didn't want me to leave."

Sakura forced a laugh. "Well, I don't either. But you're coming back."

They bided goodbye and Sasuke turned toward the departing gate. Sakura stood gazing after him. She didn't want him to go. She wanted to call for him to come back. Pain struck Sakura worse than ever as she watched Sasuke step into the terminal gateway.

_Sasuke, don't go_, she whispered in her heart, her forced-back tears flooding out of her eyes. _Sasuke, please don't go, I need you._ Sakura felt her vision turning white from the light and she placed a hand on her head to steady herself. _Sasuke, come back... Please don't leave me. Come back._ But the airplane had taken off. She watched the plane's wheels lift from the ground and Sasuke was gone. Sakura felt pain torturing her. She coughed and coughed. And felt something on her hand. Slowly, Sakura lifted her hand from her mouth. It was blood. She had coughed blood.

* * *

**A/N: the ending is nearly coming...n_n**


	8. Chapter 8

**WARNING: TISSUE ALERT FROM HERE!!!**

* * *

---

-8- **Forever's Not Enough **-8-

**CHAPTER 8 **

---

Sakura stumbled back to her dormitory to find Emily waiting for her.

"You let him go?" she whispered, her voice hoarse from crying. She rounded on Sakura. "Why did you let him go?" she raised a fist and punched Sakura across the face. Sakura didn't move. She stood numbly still. Emily screamed and out of the dormitory, sobbing and screaming. Sakura fell onto her bed.

For the next three weeks Sakura coughed blood often, and it was harder to hide her lukemia. She often tired and skipped half her classes. Once she even almost fainted in class. Sasuke phoned every week, cheerfully saying that he was doing well. Sakura cried every time he phoned, but hid it from him. She couldn't bear to end his happiness.

Emily wandered into the hospital for her annual health exam. She had just seen Dr. Slath, her private physician, and was informed that she was still healthy as ever. She was just walking past the cancer hallway when she heard Sakura's voice.

"Dr. Brown, I have been coughing blood often. Does this mean anything?" Sakura was asking. Emily froze, and hid behind the door to listen.

"Sakura, I'm sorry. Your lukemia is getting worse. I'm afraid you will not live for another two months." Dr. Brown said. Emily gasped silently.

_So that was why Sakura was looking so pale lately_, she thought. Tears of regret welled up in her eyes. _How horrible, Sakura had lukemia, and she was dying! But she's so young, only not even seventeen!_ Emily thought tearfully. _Bearing all that pain and torture, she still let Sasuke go. She still only thought for Sasuke and not herself. She truly loved Sasuke. I could never do what she did, Emily thought. I don't deserve Sasuke. And now she was dying, and Sasuke is not even by her side._

"I understand." Sakura said. "Thank you, Dr. Brown."

She was about to leave when Dr. Brown stopped her.

"Is Mr. Uchiha not here?" he asked.

"He went to France."

"But why did you let him go when you needed him most?" the doctor asked.

"It's what he wanted." Sakura answered. "I know I can't be with him forever anymore. I don't want him to know and freak. I want everything to stay normal. He's happy right now, and I don't want to ruin it. I want him to be forever happy, even after I die. To marry Emily and have children. A boy who is just as handsome as him and a girl who is just as pretty Emily—"

Emily bolted out of the hallway, unable to bear it anymore. She slid down the wall and sobbed out loud. How could she have been so horrible to Sakura? She put her head on her knees and wept unashamedly. Her eyes caught on a pay phone in front of her. She sat up and picked it up, shoving some coins into it. Sasuke had to come back, he has to come back and be with Sakura. They belonged together. She held the phone close to her ears and dialled Sasuke's number. It rang three times before he picked it up.

* * *

Sasuke picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Sasuke, this is Emily." Came the hoarse and somehow sad voice of Emily.

"Oh, Emily."

"You have to come back to London as soon as possible." She said.

Sasuke was a little annoyed at Emily's stubbornness. "Listen, Emily. I can't just leave right now. Listen, I can't come back, for the last time—"

"It's about Sakura." Emily interrupted. She began to cry. "You have to come back to her right now. She—she—"

"What's wrong with Sakura? Emily, what's wrong with her?" Sasuke demanded, beginning to panic.

"She's ill with leukaemia. The doctor says she can't live more than two months!" Emily's voice sobbed into the receiver. Sasuke hung up. He felt his heart stop. Sakura was sick and she was dying. How could he have left her? At the airport, her look was pleading him to stay with her and yet he still left, still let her down, disappoint her, like he did so many times before.

Sasuke went into his black car and raced towards the airport to catch the earliest possible flight back to London.

Sakura walked down the hallway of the school. She was going to die soon and never would she be able to see Sasuke ever again. He left, he had left her. She was afraid he would leave her just like Akio did, but she was going to leave him soon instead. She was going to make Sasuke endure all the pain she had gone through. Sakura didn't want to die she wanted to be with Sasuke forever.

Suddenly immense pain shot through her body. Her veins, bones and muscles felt as if they were on fire. She felt her vision blind her again and this time her head spun. She knew she was going to die. Die right in the middle of the hallway. Die in front of all her schoolmates. Die without a last look at Sasuke. Her legs finally gave away beneath her. Her books fell with a loud thud onto the marble floor and she fell with her books. Everyone in the hallway turned to look at her. The moment she hit the floor Sakura's eyes closed and she lay still.

Sasuke ran all the way out of the airport. He waved frantically for a cab and climbed in. They drove halfway when the cab broke down so Sasuke ran the rest of the way.

His hair flew out behind him and he felt sweat of panic trickle down his forehead. Sakura was waiting for him in the hospital she was still alive and waiting for him. He had to see her. He could see her pale face wincing in pain and she was crying and gasping suffering immensely.

Sasuke quickened his pace.

Emily was waiting outside the hospital. Tears stained her white face and her expression was blank.

"Emily, where's Sakura?" he asked grabbing her shoulders. Emily didn't reply for a minute just sobbed silently.

"Sasuke, she's in the emergency room right now. Dr. Brown said she got worse. She fainted in the hallway. He reckons she could not live over three weeks." Emily said numbly, before breaking down completely. Sasuke stumbled back, stunned. He felt his ears pounding, and before he knew it he bolted toward the emergency room.

"Sakura!" he shouted, frantically trying to burst in. Aaron Spiel and another doctor held him back. Sasuke fought desperately, yelling Sakura's name, but couldn't free himself.

"Sasuke, calm down!" Mr. Spiel ordered, gripping his son's shoulders and shook it hard.

"How can I calm down?" Sasuke yelled. "Sakura's laying in the emergency room, dying! How can you expect me to calm down?"

"You're not helping Sakura being this way! Calm down!"

Sasuke looked at his father wearily.

"Father, I just want Sakura back! I just want her back—" Aaron Spiel clasped a hand on Sasuke's back.

* * *

"Haruno Sakura, you are the meanest person in the entire universe," Sasuke replied, his voice quiet and soothing. "We said we would be together, we promised each other we would never part. How could you be so cruel to me? How could you do this to me?" He hit her playfully and gently though there was nothing to play about. He felt the prickly feeling at his eyes, but still didn't let it fall.

"How could you make me worry about you like this? In France, I think about you every day, and now you hurt me like this. Haruno Sakura, you're inhuman and horrible. How could you make me go through all the pain you went through for Akio?" Sasuke paused to swallow the prickly feeling. The ward was silent, and Sakura still remained motionless. Sasuke was unable to say anything bad anymore. He put his head face-down by Sakura's cold hand. "Sakura, I love you. And for our love, please wake up!" he wanted to cry, but somehow he just couldn't, maybe he just couldn't, or perhaps he just thought it wasn't the right time. "I've changed everything for you already, please wake up for me."

Moments ticked by, then a soft murmur arose from the girl.

"Sasuke…Sasuke…" Sakura was calling his name softly, her voice in a hoarse whisper. Sasuke raised his head in disbelief. Sakura was slowly stirring. She closed her hand gently around Sasuke's. "Take me to the beach, Sasuke." Her voice was hardly above a whisper, and her lips were colourless.

"Alright." Sasuke said soothingly. He very gently picked up the fragile girl.

Sasuke carried Sakura along the beach her face against his. Their foreheads touched fondly.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Sasuke asked, watching her pink hair blow around her.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Sakura whispered. Her voice was tired and soft, and she felt tears slid silently down her cheeks. "I don't want to die, Sasuke."

Sasuke lay Sakura down carefully and sat down next to her on a large rock. Her skirt fluttered around her feet and the sun blinded her slightly on the windy December day.

"I don't either, Sakura." Sasuke said, wiping her tears away.

"Sasuke, I know I won't be able to live long," Sakura said quietly. "Let our hearts connect forever. No matter what happens, I'll always be there for you. No matter what happens, our hearts will always be together, ok?"

Sasuke looked at her fondly, his dark blue hair whipping out behind him. He nodded and placed his hands behind him on the cold rock.

"Look at the ocean, it's violent today." He said.

"Yes, I love the ocean. It's sometimes calm, but other times so violent and unsure, just like our love." She turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, my heart will never leave you." She closed her eyes, and so did he. They both leaned forward in unison, and kissed very gently. Sasuke placed his hand on Sakura's cold face and put his fingers through her layer of soft pink hair like a comb. They kissed in front of the roaring ocean under the pale sunset.

"Sasuke, can you sing me a lullaby?" Sakura said quietly. They were back at school in Sasuke's dormitory. Sakura was laying Sasuke's arms, because she didn't want to go back to the hospital.

Sasuke had been with her every second. Aaron Spiel had called Mrs. Haruno. Even though Sakura objected to it, Mr. Spiel insisted that her mother be with her.

"I don't know any lullabies, Sakura, but I have a poem. It's called 'Together'. Here is how it goes:

I'll hold your hand and help you stand,  
when you need me.  
I'll truly love you and be your eyes,  
When you are blind.  
I'll help you find your way and be your compass,  
When you are lost.  
I'll keep you warm and be your blanket,  
When you are cold.  
But I believe when we're together,  
We can accomplish whatever.  
We will hold hands,  
Side-by-side,  
With nothing to worry,  
And nothing to hide.  
We can be together,  
Just me and you forever."

"That is a beautiful poem, Sasuke." Sakura murmured sleepily, her eyelids felt heavy. She put her head onto his shoulder and murmured." Can you do all that for me?"

Sasuke kissed her on the cheek. "Of course I can. I would do anything for you. Remember, our hearts are connected." He hugged her tightly.

"I'll remember…" Sakura's voice trailed off and she fell into a deep slumber.

Normal 0 false false false EN-PH X-NONE X-NONE

* * *

"Sakura!" Mrs. Haruno burst through the door and ran up to her daughter, a duffel bag clinging limply out of her hand. She studied her daughter. Sakura looked so pale, so weak and fragile. She stroked her daughter's face and hugged her tightly.

"Hi, Mother." Sakura said. Mrs. Haruno began to sob. "Mother, what's wrong?"

"Oh, my dear, what happened?" Mrs. Haruno said. Sakura felt pain shoot through her body and her body felt cold.

"It's alright, Mother." Sakura managed to choke out. Her muscles were weakening again.

"Sakura, look at you. You've grown so much skinnier!" her mother put her arms around Sakura, but turned to Sasuke. "Sasuke, dear. Thank you for taking care of my little girl." She said, tears in her eyes. Sasuke nodded.

"Sakura, you should go back to the hospital. You will take the operation." Mrs. Haruno insisted.

Sasuke and Mrs. Haruno escorted her to the hospital, where they filled in papers for the operation.

* * *

"Mrs. Haruno, go and rest for a while. I'll take care of Sakura." Sasuke offered. The lady smiled wanly.

"Alright, I'll go wait outside while you two chat." She said, patting his shoulder.

Sasuke sat down next to Sakura, and she grabbed his hand.

"Sasuke, I'm scared. I don't want to have surgery." She said, her eyes frightened. Sasuke took her in his arms and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll be right next to you, Sakura. Don't worry." He said gently.

"I'm afraid of dying." Sakura confessed. "Everyone thinks I'm so noble and brave. But nobody understands how scared I am inside. I don't want to die." She began to tremble slightly. Sasuke hugged her tighter.

"Everything will be OK." He soothed.

He hugged her for a long time, until she spoke. "Sasuke, go. Go get some rest." She said.

Sasuke smiled and nodded. Sakura noticed dark shadows under his dark grey eyes and he did not harden his dark blue hair with gel today. Sakura watched him leave, and her heart began to hammer with fear. She was so scared, she was so afraid of death. She sat up and put her head against her knees, crying into the dark. She felt so lonely, so lost…

The door to the ward opened and Emily stepped in. She was crying as well.

"You called Sasuke, Emily. Thank you." Sakura said through her sobs.

Emily nodded and hesitantly hugged Sakura. "I'm so sorry!" she whispered.

Sakura hugged her back. "Emily, I'm so scared. I don't want to have operation. I don't want to!"

Emily held Sakura's head gently. "Sakura, be brave, not for me. Not for Sasuke, but for yourself." She encouraged. Both girls wept out their long time sorrow. For how long, neither knew, but it made them both feel better.

* * *

"Sasuke, Kimiko, Emily, Sakura's conditions has worsened." Dr. Brown said. "There is no hope, and she can't have the operation anymore. We have arranged for your last visits. "He walked away to his office. Mrs. Haruno fell back onto the bench tears flooding down her cheeks. Emily gasped and Sasuke shook his head before turning on his heels and racing out of the hospital. He ran with all his might until he stumbled and couldn't run anymore. He put his hands on the fountain in front of him and stared at his reflection. They were so close to extending Sakura's life span. Now she was going to die. He could not keep his promise and be with her forever. Sasuke threw back his head and shouted into the December night sky.

* * *

Mrs. Haruno and Emily sat by Sakura's bedside. The air was filled with misery, and even the weather was mourning. The wind howled and it began to rain, the tears of god.

"Sakura, please wake up," Mrs. Haruno sobbed. "Mother is sorry, I owe you so much. I wasn't able to protect you, just like I couldn't protect Akio and you father. Why am I so useless…"

"Mrs. Haruno, I beg you to stop being this way." Emily said. "Sakura doesn't need us to sob over her right now. She needs encouragement."

"You're right, Emily." Mrs. Haruno said. She turned back to Sakura. "Sakura, look at all who love you so much. Look around. Open your eyes, sit up, and look around. We all love you so much, please wake up!"

But despite all their talk, Sakura remained motionless and lifeless.

* * *

It was seven o'clock in the morning in the ward. Nobody except the patient was in the ward. The clock struck seven and the patient's fingers moved very slightly. Her eyelids twitched and fluttered open, like a butterfly spreading its wings. Sakura sat up very slowly. The last time she was conscious she coughed blood and couldn't breathe. But now her breath was back. She got up slowly and walked along the hallway, and for some reason she was glad of the eerie silence and peacefulness. The hallways were empty and Sakura went down to the beach. She bent down before the rock she had sat with Sasuke on and took out a piece of chalk. Very slowly, because her hand shook from weakness, Sakura wrote the words: Sakura and Sasuke Forever. Then she sat down on the rock to gaze at the churning ocean.

* * *

"Dr. Brown, where is Sakura?" Sasuke demanded. The doctor turned, startled.

"She's not in the ward?"

"No, I went to the ward, but it was empty." Sasuke replied, beginning to panic. He turned to go search for Sakura, but Dr. Brown grabbed his arm.

"She truly loves you." The doctor said. "You never knew how much. That time you got shot, it was she who gave you part of her liver. She did it even though she knew that if she did so, her life span will shorten. She saved you, not me. Go find her."

Sasuke swung free of the doctor, shocked. So it was Sakura who had saved him. If I weren't for Sakura, he would be dead. If it weren't for him, Sakura would be able to live longer today. It was his fault. Sasuke bolted out the hospital gates toward the beach, where he assumed she was. And he was right. Far away on a rock, a figure in blue was seated. He ran up to her and froze three feet away from her. She turned and gazed back at him. They stared at each other for a moment, then Sasuke, for the first time in his life, started to cry. He ran up and hugged Sakura to him. He kissed her cheek and her forehead, the tears he had been holding back his whole life spilled.

"Sakura why did you have to save me?" Sasuke cried, tears streaming down his pale face. "I'm so sorry!"

Sakura lay in his embrace. "Don't be, Sasuke. If I hadn't saved you, my happiness wouldn't have lasted." She said, silent tears pouring down her face. He hugged her like he could never let go, as she lay on his lap. Sakura felt suddenly immense pain penetrate her body and she flinched. Her energy was all drained out and her lips were colourless and dry.

"I love you, Sasuke." She whispered.

"I love you, Sakura." Sasuke said. He could feel her energy drain and he knew she was dying. More tears leaked out of his eyes.

"Remember the time when we first met? You were really mean to me." Sakura said.

Sasuke nodded. "And the time when you kissed me on accident."

"When our eyes first met."

"When we first broke up."

"When we first kissed." Sakura's voice got softer as she spoke. Sasuke held her tighter.

"Sasuke, remember the poem I read to you?"

"I remember every word."

"Can you read it with me?" Sakura asked. Sasuke nodded, tears flooding his eyes again. Sakura smiled and began to clap as she chanted. Sasuke joined in:  
Love is a legend, love is a story.  
Love is a feeling, an experience, and a memory.  
It's something I can't see,  
It's something just for two.  
Yet I feel so special,  
When I'm with you.  
Through storm and fire,  
I feel the strong desire.  
Down cliffs and rivers,  
So we can be together,  
Up mountains and hills,  
Just me and you forever."

They stopped together. Sakura's arms felt heavy, and she managed a soft laugh as she struggled to keep her eyes open.

"Sasuke, now let's read your poem:  
I'll hold your hand and help you stand,  
when you need me.  
I'll truly love you and be your eyes,  
When you are blind.  
I'll help you find your way and be your compass,  
When you are lost.  
I'll keep you warm and be your blanket,  
When you are cold."  
Yuri's voice trailed off. And she struggled to finish the poem.  
"But I believe when we're together,  
We can accomplish whatever.  
We will hold hands…  
Side-by-side…  
With… nothing… to… worry…"

Sakura stopped clapping and chanting. Her hands fell onto her lap and her head rolled to the side and against Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke felt tears penetrate his eyes but he did not stop. He continued chanting and clapping and finished the poem.

And nothing to hide.  
"We can be together,  
Just me and you forever."

Sasuke looked down at Sakura, but she had died. He felt pain strike the middle of his heart and cupped her head in his hands. "Sakura, I'll be your compass and blanket! I'll be your anything! Sakura, please don't go! Sakura!!!" he held her head and shouted. More tears streaming down his cheeks. A huge wave crashed against the rock and the letters: Sakura and Sasuke Forever was washed away by that wave, along with Sakura's life.

Haruno Sakura died on December 14th, exactly two years after her brother's death.

* * *

Sasuke stood by the ocean. It was three months after Sakura's death. He glared at the ocean, tears now falling unashamedly down his cheeks. He had promised Sakura they would be together forever, and he had decided that if she couldn't stay with him, he would go to her. He took a step into the cold ocean…and another…and another…

_If i would have to live my life again  
I'd stay in love with you the way I've been  
Your love is something no one ever can replace  
I can't imagine life with someone else  
I promise, I will share my life with you  
Forever may not be enough it's true  
My heart is filled with so much love  
I feel for you  
No words can say how much I love you so_

_-_

_-_

_-  
_

**Epilogue:**  
Three years later Emily Radley and her husband Sasuke Uchiha watched their infant son crawl in his play pen. Sasuke was saved by Emily, but he had lost his memory when he tried to drown.  
Emily gazed at her happy family. She was filled with joy at what was given to her today, and she would never forget Haruno Sakura, the girl who gave her all she had today. Far away, they heard an orchestra playing the song of love. Haruno Sakura, you will always be Sasuke's girl… Sasuke's memory… Sasuke's love…his princess…his angel…and Sasuke's universe…

-

-

-

~FIN~

* * *

**A/N: argghh...I just finished it and I am really crying a lot... ~sniff~ ****~sniff~ I hate it but I still treasure this story ****~sniff~ ****~sniff~and the poems...****~sniff~ **** I made it just for this story. **

**THANK YOU for adding this story to your favorite lists and story alert lists. THANK YOU SO MUCH junkness!!! you were there since the very beginning. SALAMATz!**

**by the way,,, just to let you know.. I got the title from the song Forever's not enough by Sarah Geronimo. The lyrics are italicized right before the epilogue. n_n.,  
**


End file.
